random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children
RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children is an animated series created by many people. Plot It follows the kids of the future of the current day RNW gang as they go on wacky adventures. While the series mostly follows the kids, the adults sometimes get the spotlight. Characters Refer to here for a complete list of the characters. Episodes Episode Rules # Episodes should be generic enough for everyone to participate: Various episodes like "Peggle 2 Gameplay", "RNWTube", and "Super Sleepover Ultimate" have premises which allow more than two editors to participate in editing and adding to the plot. However, episodes/premises like the original premise for the episode "Sick Wings" (in which Isona caught a sickness and Alex had to take her to the doctor's office), would leave only one person to add to the story, since it only focused on one child (Isona). # Focus on one season at a time: We all have our various ideas, but it would be much preferred if we finished one season before moving onto the next. You can put them in there, but don’t make pages for them. That way, we can stick to the ones we already have. # Don’t repeat episode plots: Episodes should each be varied and different enough to not use the same gags and jokes over and over ad nauseam. Any carbon copy episodes will be removed. # Don’t start plot arcs without the other users permission: RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children is an episodic series. But, season finales should be agreed on the users before it being added to the list. # Don’t make episodes too inappropriate: The show can be banned universally. "Winners DO Do Drugs" is an exception, due to it only airing in four countries (Canada, Japan, Australia and Palau) and teaching kids a lesson ("don't do drugs") but episodes featuring adult content, or any other sort of content that isn't kid friendly, will be deleted on sight. Season 1 # "/RNW Back, Once Agian/": The 2018 RNW Gang, now adults, meet up with each other and introduce their kids to one another. # "/Peggle 2 Gameplay/": The kids play Peggle 2. # "/RNWTube/": The kids make YouTube channels. # "/New Kid On The Block/": Someone moves into the neighborhood and the kids try to befriend them. # "[[ RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children/Family Feud|'''Family Feud]]": The parents have a competition with their kids. # '"The Visit to Grandma Hedgehog's" '-''' 'Ivy takes her family to see their father's mother, Queen Aleena of Mobius. However, calamity ensues, on and off the road. # '"While They're Gone" '- What the other kids do while Ivy and her family are away. # '"Winners DO Do Drugs" - The kids find an underground drug lab, and start selling drugs. # "New Perspective" - The kids try to take a look into what their parents' professions are like. # "The Beginning" '- A flashback episode, we learn how the kids were made, adopted, created, found or drawn to life. # '"Snowbound Town" '''- During a severe snowstorm, the kids get trapped in Pixel's basement. Can they survive the storm, or die trying? # "Sick Wings" - Isona gets sick and infects the other kids as the parents try to cure them. # "Jealousy Gets You Nowhere" - Ivy and Manic adopt two twin sand cats named Igor and Tori, who a few of their kids become jealous of them. # '''"/Super Sleepover Ultimate/" - Ivy's kids are hosting a sleepover, and everyone's invited! #'"/Arcadegeddon/"' - The kids check out a 1980s-style video game arcade. Excitement ensues as the games they play come to life. #'"Flip-Flop Revolution" '- When all the kids fall ill to Flippy Floppy Syndrome, the parents must find a cure. The was deemed non-canon from the show by the episode’s head writers, Sorenrulescool5 and Tornadospeed. However, the duo changed their minds and deemed the episode canon as of the season 2 premiere episode. #'"/It Christma/"' - The kids hold a secret Santa to celebrate their first Christmas all together as a group. Meanwhile Garrett leads a few of the kids in a mission to find Santa. #'"/SODA Trouble/"' - The kids discover SODA, a robot from the past. When they discover SODA's Flow Soda, everyone gets addicted to it and they throw a huge party. Movie After "Flip-Flop Revolution" aired, the creators announced that there would be a movie to kick off the second season. The movie was released as RNW All Grown Up All Grown Up: The RNW Movie About Everyone's Children, All Grown Up and recived positive reviews. Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Pages by various people Category:RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children Category:Ivy Fox Productions